The Artful Escape
by Rosebud5
Summary: You remember the Artful Dodger? Of course you do. But what happens to him after he's arrested? I mean, Dickens tells us what happens to everyone BUT Dodger. Well, all the unanswered questions are answered in this book! And it's just a click away! COMPLETE
1. Jack Be Nimble Intro Chapter

Hey mates!! So I'm one of the hugest Artful Dodger fans _ever_…and I just hate how you never really know what happens to him. So I decided to write a sequel book about him, very, very loosely based on the TV show _Escape of the Artful Dodger. _This is it…Enjoy!! Oh, and before I forget…REVIEW!!!

Oh, and Dodger is supposed to be fifteen to sixteen-ish in this. His character is based off of Elijah Wood's Dodger in the 1997 _Oliver Twist _and Luke O'Loughlin's Dodger from the TV series _Escape of the Artful Dodger. _He can look however you picture him, though!! XXD

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like Charles Dickens?? No, I do not.

**The Artful Escape**

Chapter One: Jack Be Nimble (Intro Chapter)

"I think there are startin' to be more than twenty-four 'ours in a day," Jack Dawkins, or the Artful Dodger if you prefer, groaned, leaning against his cell door and facing Maynard, the old man he shared the jail cell with.

"Naw, it just feels like that once you've been in here so long," Maynard said. "But count yerself lucky, kid. After tomorrow you'll headed to Australia. That has to better than this stink-house."

"Yeah, I'll be 'eadin' to Australia, alrigh'. To a work camp. Not exactly 'ow I wanted to spend the rest of my life," Dodger mumbled, flopping onto the lumpy cot he was forced to sleep on. He took a deep breath and glanced over at the older man from under the brim of his infamous tophat. "Maynard, wot would you say if I was to tell you I'm gonna escape tomorrow?"

The old man looked at Dodger with an unreadable expression for a moment before leaning foward and putting his wrinkled hands on his knees. "My boy, I'd say that was the smartest thing I've ever heard in these four cell walls. How do you plan to go about it?"

Dodger's mouth twitched into his signature crooked smile and titled his hat back. "It'll be emarassin'ly easy. There's gonna be so many people on that dock and the traps will be busy with leadin' all us convicts to the boat, they won't notice if one of us 'accidentaly' gets lost in the crowd."

Maynard hobbled over to Dodger and but a hand on his shoulder. "Jack," (only Maynard was allowed to call him that in Dodger's book), "That plan _is_ easy. And I know you hate simple plans, but this is the most effective simple plan I've ever heard of. You just better hope there will be lots of others there on that dock."

"There always is, ain't there?" Dodger looked up with alarm in his blue eyes.

Maynard laughed and patted Dodger's back reassuringly. "I was kidding you, boy. Of course there will be many other people. And of course you will escape. You're the Artful Dodger."

"I know I am," Dodger smiled. "Thanks." Maynard was the only person who had been remotely kind to him since he and Oliver parted three months ago as Dodger was shoved into the back of the police wagon. Dodger shivered. Oliver...Fagin...Charley...Bet...Nancy. He was always thinking of Nancy. And how it was his fault she was dead. Was it really only a few months ago he and the boys were laughing and playing cards in the den? It sure wasn't paradise, but it had been home.

Maynard looked at Dodger sympathetically. The teenager often seemed a little distant, remembering his past. Dodger had never told the old man anything about it, but Maynard could tell it often filled Dodger's whole mind. The old man touched Dodger on the shoulder to awaken the boy from his flash-back and smiled. "You better get some sleep, lad. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day fer ya, weather yer plan works or not."

Dodger nodded and kicked back into his cot, putting his top hat over his face. "G'night, Maynard."

"Good night, Dodger," Maynard smiled agian. "And good luck."

______

"Dawkins!" Dodger was woken up in the morning by someone coldly calling his name. He bolted out of sleep and sat up so fast his top hat tumbled to the floor. He squinted up at the bobby who had woken him. The trap glared down at him, his red uniform imposing.

"Good mornin'," Dodger mumbled with mock politeness, putting his hat back on his head and getting to his feet. Dodger's eyes darted over to Maynard, who sat in a corner of the cell and looked over at Dodge from under his gray hair which was falling into his eyes. Quick as lightning, the man gave Dodger a thumbs up and then remained still. Dodger winked just as quickly, and then held out his hands. "Well, officer. You gonna cuff me or wot?"

"I really don't like you, boy," the cop snapped, locking a cold pair of handcuffs onto Dodger's wrists. "I'm lookin' forward to puttin' you on that ship."

"I'm lookin' foward to bein' at the docks, myself," Dodger smiled slyly in a way that caused the policeman to frown suspiciously.

"You better not pull anything tricky, boy," the trap barked.

Dodger saluted as best as he could with the chains on his wrists, and allowed the policeman to shove him out into the prison halls. Dodger watched as the bobby locked the door of the cell. Jack bit his lip. Maynard would never get out. _Not unless I come back fer ya one day, old man. You never know. _

The policeman put a harsh hand on Dodger's collar and began leading him towards the entrance of the jail. Along the way, the bobby picked up three other convicts who were sentenced to deportation. One was a middle-aged man who had a bad habit of walking too close to Dodger and stepping on his foot. Another was a woman in her twenties, who seemed to be able to do nothing but cry and shout "I'm not going!! I won't!!" The third and last was a man older than Maynard, who seemed to be insane. Dodger paid little heed to any of them. He was too busy figuring out the kinks in his plan, if any. He knew he'd be able to slip away easy enough, since they were handcuffed separately. But how was he to get far enough away from the prison to be able to start anew? He'd need a disguise, that's for sure. And how would he get the handcuffs off? He then remembered the small, country style town of Northshire right outside of London. Surely he could find help there. Full of new resolve, he didn't even notice when the middle-aged man stomped on his toe.

______

The docks were just as Dodger expected them to be. Full of people, going and coming. He could hardly hear himself think. He glanced up at the policeman and was relieved to see him looking distracted as well. Dodger then looked towards the boat that was to take him away. He smiled cynically. All he had to do now was plan the perfect timing to make his run. It had better be soon, he could feel the boat getting ever closer.

Dodger tilted his hat low over his eyes and spotted a huge group of people coming up. This was it. For a split second thoughts of his days with the gang...and Nancy...flashed through his mind and then he plunged into the crowd of people. His heart was thudding so hard in his chest, he was sure his heartbeat would give him away. Every shout sounded like _Catch that boy in the top hat!!_ Every person he brushed by looked like a cop to him. But he ran. It was a trick with his handcuffs, but he was skilled. He dodged through the crowd, not realizing he wasn't breathing. He shut out the world around him and just ran, concentrating on the road that was at the end of the docks and extended to Northshire. _Freedom. _That one word semed to make his feet go faster and suddenly he was on the road running, the docks getting ever smaller behind him.

"It worked!" he laughed to himself as he ran faster. "I can't believe that stupidly simple plan worked!"

For what seemed like hours (and maybe it was) Dodger ran as fast as he could go. He had to get to Northshire before the cop realized he was gone. So all he could do for the moment was run.

Well?? Now I'm excited... I can't wait to get started on the rest of this book!! I'll have chapter two up soon!! This chapter was mostly an introduction....the real action starts in chapter two!! So, incase you didn't know...**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Please and thank you!!


	2. Free At Last

Ello, mates! So here it is...chapter two!! I know chapter one was short and quick and I apologize...it was really just an intro chapter. Here's where it really starts!! So I hope you like it...review please but don't be too brutal, my dears. The whole gang of thieves is on my side. XXD

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since last chapter. I'm still not Dickens and I never will be. ;)

__________

Chapter Two: Free At Last

It was around midafternoon when Dodger reached Northshire and allowed himself to stop running for a moment. His legs and lungs were burning and the handcuffs had begun to rub blisters on his wrists. He collasped on the ground and just sat there for a moment, struggling for breath. He never wanted to move; he just wanted to sit there in the dark where it was safe and quiet. As far away from the bobbies as possible. For the moment, at least. But of course, the quiet didn't last long. Lightning split the sky and rain began to pour down onto him.

Muttering something foul under his breath, Dodger scrambled to his feet and began heading towards a light he saw in the distance through the rain. He could only hope this place would be home to some real bonehead who would buy whatever he said. He fought his way through the downpour until he reached the door of the house. It was a small log house, with a warm glow coming from the window. Nervously, he reached up a hand and knocked on the door; his other hand forced up too because of the handcuffs. After what seemed to be hours, the door creaked open. Dodger had to let out a breath of relief whe he saw who answered. A little old lady with white hair and skin more wrinkled than a raisin stood before him, squinting from behind her glasses.

"Hello, lad," she said in a confused voice. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

Putting on as much of a pitiful face as he could, Dodger whimpered "My mom and dad aren't home yet and I'm cold and tired and 'ungry. May I please come in for a moment, ma'am?" He had to force down a laugh at his act, but managed to keep a straight face. _I really should go into acting_, he thought lightly to himself.

"Oh, of course, dearie!" the woman smiled, putting a hand on Dodger's shoulder and leading him into the cabin.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Dodger breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into the room.

The house was warm and homely, and Dodger almost felt bad for using the old woman like he was. There was a bed with a homemade quilt in one corner, a coal burning stove in the other, and many other homely items spread through the room, such as a table and wooden chairs. Dodger felt obligated to remove his hat and shove some hair out of his eyes as the old woman closed the door and began to heat some water.

"You poor dear, you must be freezing!" she mumbled, hobbling over to Dodger and took his hands in hers. Of course, when she did so, she noticed the handcuffs and she gasped, taking a step backwards. "Why in the world do you have handcuffs??"

"Erm...I was playin' with my friends and they managed to get a'old of some 'andcuffs. They forgot the key," he bit his lip, hoping she didn't realize he was really too old to "play" with friends.

"Oh you poor dear!" the old woman cried, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I know," Dodger nodded, relieved she bought his tall tale. "Could you 'elp me? You got a knife er somethin'?"

"But of course," she beamed, shuffling over to a drawer and pulling out a sharp looking knife. "I'd be only too glad to help a handsome lad such as yourself. Sit down," she gestured to a chair near the table.

"Thanks," Dodger replied, sitting on the wooden stool and laying his wrists on the table. "I owe ya one, mate."

"Don't think on it," the old woman smiled, setting to work on severing the chains. "So, may I ask your name, dearie?"

"Charley Dickens," Dodger responded, saying the first name that name to his mind. Afterwards he paused and thought the name over and then shrugged. _Meh. It works_, he thought. "And wot's yers?"

"Rebecca Greene," she smiled to him, working feebly at the handcuffs. "Oh my, these are quite thick, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Dodger bit his lip. "You think you'll be able to get 'em off?"

"I think so," Miss Greene said, sawing harder. Dodger bit back a laugh. Seeing a little old lady sawing off his handcuffs was hilarious, and Dodger had to force back peals of laughter.

The rain continued to pound on the shack and Dodger's mind began to drift off to other things besides the handcuffs around his wrists. Mostly he thought of Nancy. She was gone. She was gone and it was his fault. His heart began to thump harder in his chest. The death of Nancy was just another wound in his past. But it hurt more than any of the others. Her smile, her laugh, her voice. Gone because of him. The all too familiar pain piereced his heart and he forced the memories out of his mind and looked up again at Rebecca Greene from under the brim of his hat. "They commin' off?" he asked, forcing a smile into his voice.

"Almost," the woman smiled back. "In the mean time, how about you tell me a little about yourself?"

Dodger took a deep breath and began doing one of the things he did best--improvise. "Well, I live with me mum and dad in London. We's poor, you know, but it don't matter. It's a fine life," He bit back a stab of pain at Nancy's saying and then went on. "That's really all, I guess."

"I expected more," she laughed slightly. Then Dodger heard a clank coming from his wrists and he looked down. He was free. This old woman freed him. The handcuffs lay severed in three places on the table, glinting dully in the light of the stove. He rubbed his metal-free wrists and looked up thankfully at the woman. How had she done it?

"T-thank you," he mumbled. "'Ow did you..."

"I've done many things in my time. Sawing metal isn't that hard," Rebecca laughed, patting his hand. "Now you must stay the night here, my dear."

"No, ma'am," Dodger mumbled, getting to his feet. He couldn't stay there anymore. He had _used_ this old woman. But why did he feel so guilty? He had to escape the guilt. "My parents will be lookin' for me. Thanks fer everything, mate." He hurried to the door and opened it, steping out into the pouring rain.

"Charley," Miss Greene called after him. Dodger spun around, remembering his fake name. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

"I can't," Dodger shook his head. He couldn't take advantage of Rebecca Greene anymore. "Thank you though."

And he left and never looked back.

____

Well?? I hope you liked it!! Rebecca might show up later in another chapter...I'm not sure. Anyway, hope I'm not boring you to death! Trust me, chapter three will be worth it!! XD

So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! But don't be too hard on me. ;) Thanks, mates!!!! ^^


	3. Good Luck Run Dry

'Ello, mates!!! Soooo here it is...finally--chapter three!!! I truly do apologize for the painfully long wait---I swear I didn't forget this book! Updates will most likely be kinda slow because I'm in _Seussical _and I also am in European History AP. That says it all, hmm? *Pokes the story a bit* But hey!! I think it's still very much alive!! Heh...

So I really have nothing left to say other than _R&R!!!!!_

Disclaimer: Guess what?! I'm still not Charles Dickens!! But tell you what, I'll alert you if that changes. Hehehe

_______

Chapter Three: Good Luck Run Dry

Dodger awoke to pale sunlight streaming down into his eyes. He groaned and shoved his top hat over his face, trying to block out the light. He struggled to remember the previous night. He remembered leaving Northshire and feeling extremely tired and cold, but after that he remembered nothing. He realized that the rain had stopped, but the air still felt thick and moist.

He slowly got to his feet, painfully sore from running and sleeping on the cold cobblestones. When his vision cleared he realized he was in a small town, that almost looked like a smaller version of London. Small shops lined the streets and many passer-bys eyed him in suspicion. Dodge nodded in mock politeness and tipped his hat. The strangers rolled their eyes and looked away.

_Dodger_ bit his lip and began walking down the cobblestone roads, waiting for something--anything--to happen. Now that he was far out of London-now that he was free-what was he to do? He obviously had to find food, according to his grumbling stomach, and he also needed shelter.

_Maybe I'll start me own gang, _he thought to himself. _I'm good enough and I reckon I'm old enough. Ain't a kid anymore..._

Dodger was broken from his thoughts when he spotted a codger selling slabs of warm bread and cheese. Dodger smiled cynically. This was his chance to redeem himself; not to mention his chance to get something to eat. He slowly began making his way towards the cart, hoping his time in jail hadn't reduced his pick-pocketing mastery.

Tilting his hat down over his eyes, Dodger made his way over to the cart, a plan unfolding in his mind. When he reached the cart, Dodger smiled to the codger.

"Top of the mornin'," Dodger said in a disguised voice, sounding somewhat like a French Fagin with a sore throat and a hint of Oliver and maybe a touch of chicken.

"And to you too, sir," the man smiled slightly, obviously curious about the teenager's voice. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually you can," Dodger replied with a grin. The old man was falling right into his trap. "Could you give me directions to Northshire, please?"

"Sure enough," the man nodded. As he turned to give directions, Dodger nicked a piece of bread and slipped it into his coat pocket. Goal achieved!

"Well thanks," Dodger quickly interrupted the man. "I think I gotcha." And with that, Dodger ducked into the passing crowd. When he figured he was far enough away from the cart, he took out the bread and ate it quickly, hoping it would last him a while. _I still got it_, he thought with a smirk.

Eventually, he dodged out of the crowd of people and turned onto a small, empty side road. He thought he heard something to his right, but he figured it was just in his head.

_At least I blasted 'ope it's just in me head._

A new nervous knot twisted in his stomach, making him want to hide...but hide from what?_ There's nothing there, _he told himself. _Yer turnin' into a regular Oliver, man. Shame on you. Get a 'old of yerself. _

Nevertheless, he quickly darted back into the crowd of pedestrians, hoping for shelter. However, he still felt as if he was being followed.

_Quit bein' so paranoid_, he thought angrily. _Ain't no one followin' you._

But he found his feet involuntarily going faster until he was very nearly running, silently cursing himself for running from his fears.

_Wait, no, I ain't runnin', _he reassured himself. _I...erm...I'm gettin' my exercise. Yeah, sure, yep. That's wot I'm doin'. That works._

Then he felt a hard hand on his shoulder. His heart successfully dropped to his feet.

"Mr. Dawkins. You're under arrest."

_________________

Tehe...cliff-hanger!! MWA-HA-HA-HA!!! Ahem...

Well, the next chapter is already on a roll, just gotta finish it and put it up, so keep an eye out, mates!! =D

Well, all I can say now is **REVIEW PLEASE**!!! Thanks! ;D

PS: Some of you may remember this used to be a series, but I changed it to where this will now be one big book. Just FYI!! Thought it would be easier to follow (and write!!) Thanks!


	4. Abby

'Ello, mates!! Thanks for those of you who are reading and reviewing!! I know updates have been unbelievably slow…But I hope this chapter is worth it! Anyway, all I'll say now is R&R!!! Thanks!!

~Rosebud5

___________

Chapter Four: Abby

"When we received the message from the London police you had escaped, we figured you might have been heading this way. It was rather easy to find you," the bobby explained to Dodger, harshly leading him through the halls of the town jail towards a cell. "You realize your sentence will most likely be worse than deportation?"

"Worse than cuddlin' wiv kangaroos? Ooh, I'm terrified," Dodger smirked.

"Hush up, boy," the cop snapped, shoving Dodger into the cell and locking the door. "Yer trial will be in two weeks." And with that, the bobby left Dodger alone in the cell.

Sighing heavily, Dodger sunk down on the rickety cot, taking in his new home. It was almost just like his cell back in London--four cement walls, straw on the floors, rickety cots.

It was then he saw a still figure sitting in the far corner of the cell. Dodger wondered why this inmate hadn't said anything. Maybe the stranger was sleeping?

"'Ey there, mate," Dodger called to the figure. "You alright?"

It was then the figure raised her head. Dodger felt his heart flip--a feeling he hadn't felt since he first met Nancy. His cellmate was beautiful under the grime that covered her face. She had long brunette hair and dazzling green eyes.

But when she spoke, his feelings reversed so fast he almost felt dizzied.

"Am I alright?" the girl snapped in a Cockney accent similiar to Dodger's. "I was---until you was in 'ere wiv me."

Dodger put up his hands in self-defense. "Wot the bloody 'eck did I do to you?"

"Got put in the same blasted cell as me," she replied, getting to her feet. "I was doin' fine by meself, thank you."

"Ain't like I wanted to go to prision," he retorted. "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Ain't you the gentleman," she said she said sarcastically.

"Well you ain't a lady either," Dodger pointed out. "Miss...?"

"Abby Jones," she mumbled. "And you are?"

"My name is Jack Dawkins. But my more intimate friends calls me the Artful Dodger."

"You 'ave intimate friends? Could 'ave fooled me," Abby smirked.

Dodger cleared his throat, swallowing the profane language that was threatening to get out. "Ahem. I would respond to that but yer a lady and I can't say wot I would in front of ya."

"We already established I'm not a lady and yer not a gentleman. If yer gonna say something, say it to my face."

While these words came from Abby's mouth, another thought totally was going through her mind. _Wot game is the Constable playin'? Lockin' me up wiv this 'andsome Artful Dodger? 'E's more 'andsome than anyone I've ever seen. But I can't like 'im. Not after Jim. _She shivered at a distant memory, trying to shove it out of her mind.

Other thoughts flocked in Dodger's mind. _Ain't this just great. Locked up in 'ere wiv this beautiful girl...She ain't as beautiful as Nancy, ain't no-one is, but Abby's real pretty. But she 'as more of an attitude than Bet did. I gotta get out of 'ere. Either she'll be the end of me or the bobbies will be. I'm leavin'. Tonight, if possible. Which it is. I'm the Artful Dodger. _

Breaking himself from his thoughts, Dodger sat back down on his cot, tilting his hat back away from his face. "Wot are you doin' in jail anyway?"

"Pick-pocketin'," she mumbled, sitting on her cot opposite.

"Small world. Me too," Dodger said, suprised to find pick-pocketing was a bond that connected them. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all. "You any good?"

"Was until I got caught," she frowned, crossing her arms. "But it wasn't me fault. Jim--" she stopped, shaking her head. "Never mind. Was you any good?"

"The best," Dodger allowed himself a small gloating session. "That's where I got my nick-name. I still am the best, actually."

"If yer so good, why'd you get arrested?" she smirked.

"It wern't my fault. Oliver--" he stopped. "It's a long story. To make it short fer ya, I 'elped a wimpy kid find 'is family and there was cops there and that's 'ow it 'appened."

"Oh, how heroic," she rolled her eyes.

Dodger smiled back sarcastically and then turned away from her, fiddling idily with a piece of wire hanging off his cot. He had to get out of there. Suddenly, the wire cut his palm. Yanking back in pain, he tried to hide his agony to Abby. He glared at the evil piece of wire...And then smiled.

* * *

Fingers trembling, Dodger shoved the piece of wire into the lock of the cell through the bars. It was hard in the darkness of the night, and each sound sounded like a bobby or Abby, who was sleeping on her cot.

Dodgre fiddled with the wire and lock for a few moments, picking it expertly. Finally, he heard a click and the lock sprung open. He grinned as cold relief filled him. Being the Artful Dodger had it's perks, but picking locks had to be on the top ten.

He bit his lip as he gently shoved open the door. It creaked slightly, but not too loudly. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out in the hall. And then Abby's voice came from behind him.

"'Ey. You ain't goin' nowhere wivout me, is ya?"

* * *

Hehe...another cliff-hanger-ish deal!! Well, I hope you like Abby so far...My first OC!! I had to give Dodger a girl, didn't I?? Well thanks to all of those who have reviewed and please keep 'em coming!! You all have inspiried me for so much!! Keep the ideas and reviews headin' my way!! ^^

Well I'll try to have Chapter five up soon!! It may be a while, it may not...I'm in a show and stuff, but I'll update as soon and as much as I can!!

~Rosebud5


	5. What Is This Feeling?

I'm baaack!! This chapter came together a heck of a lot faster than I expected!! YAY!!!

Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapters…Big thanks to Maplefrost for bein' such an awesome reviewer!! You rock, mate!!

Well, without any further ado, on to Chapter Five!! **READ AND REVIEW!!!**

~Rosebud5

__________

Chapter Five: What is This Feeling?

Dodger deflated. Abby stood behind him, her hands on her hips, looking at the now opened cell door.

"Well? You takin' me wiv you or not?" she whispered.

"Wot if I don't?" he smirked. "We've kinda already established a general hatred, haven't we?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather be stuck wiv you than in 'ere. Either you take me wiv you or I scream."

"Scream?" his heart sped up.

"Yup. The bobbies will come in 'ere and see ya and yer sentence will go from bad to 'orrible," she crossed her arms, smiling proudly at having him trapped.

Dodger put an arm against the door and then put his head on his arm, feeling his top hat slide back. Eventually, he looked over at her and sighed. "Fine. I'll take you wiv me. But you 'ave to do wot I say, Abby. I'm obviously the professional 'ere. I was only in 'ere fer a day and managed to pick the lock. And you've been in 'ere fer 'ow long wiv out managing to escape?" he asked sarcastically, this time trapping her. Touche.

Abby, obviously having nothing to say, shoved him out of the cell and into the hall. Nervously, they looked left and right, checking for any signs of the police or watch men. To their relief, there was no sign of anyone. Hearts pounding in unison, the two snuck down the hallway to the back door of the police station. To freedom. Their other inmates were sleeping soundly and there was no bobby in sight. It was as if all the good luck in the world was on their side.

But then they heard footsteps comming down the hall. Both cursing under their breaths, they ducked behind an old crate in the corner, hardly tall enough to hide them both. Abby leaned in closer to Dodger, feeling his elbow brush hers. Her feelings of nervoussness dissolved with a new feeling she knew well but didn't want to identify. Little did she know, but Dodger was feeling the same.

The footsteps echoed closer and closer until they stopped right in front of the crate. Abby instinctively leaned in even closer to Dodger until his arm was pressed right against hers. She drew in a breath. Dodger turned his face to hers, putting a finger to his lips. Abby blushed and looked away, praying for the feet to pass on so she could get out of the cramped space. It seemed very hot and she drew a hand across her upper lip.

Finally, after what seemed like a year, the feet echoed off into the distance, leaving Dodger and Abby alone in the dark. "C'mon," he whispered, grabbing Abby's arm and yanking her faster towards the back door. The world seemed a blur as he pulled her along, but the only thing she felt was his hand on her arm.

Dodger almost forgot to breathe as he hurried to the back of the station, keeping as much to the shadows as was possible. Suddenly, a shard of metal appeared seemingly out of nowhere on the wall and cut his forehead. Grunting in pain, he continued to head to the back door of the station, ignoring the throbbing sensation now comming from his forehead, tightening his grip on Abby's arm.

After what seemed like eons, the back door showed itself. Dodger smiled. Finally. Taking one last deep breath, he yanked Abby to the back door and shoved it open, welcomed by the cool night air.

"You did it," Abby mumbled, shock in her voice. "I'm suprised. I didn't think yer mind would be capable of doin' somethin' so clever," she forced out a rude comment, not wanting him to have any clue of her true feelings.

"Ain't so upset I got put in that cell now, is ya?" he smirked. Then he winced as his forehead throbbed harder than before. He tried to hide it to Abby and pulled her out of the station's yard and then into the streets of the town. He looked around nervously and then spotted a forest off in the distance. He slid his jaw from side to side, thinking out a plan. He hadn't managed to look around the town when he first arrived before he was arrested. If he had known there was a forest, he would have been spared alot, including meeting this Abby. He turned back to her.

"We have a few minutes before they realize we're gone. We're goin' to that forest over there. They'll never find us," he whispered.

"And we'll never find the way out. We'll get lost in there."

"It's either that or we risk wotever the police are capable of. Yer choice," he pointed out.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed. "Let's go." But then she saw his injured forehead. "Yer bleedin'," she gasped.

But he didn't say anything as he pulled her towards the forest and the possibility of getting lost. Or worse.

____

Hehe...yet another cliff hanger!!! Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter!! So all I can say is **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **Thanks!! I'll update as soon and as much as possible!!

~Rosebud5


	6. A Reluctant Relationship

'Ello, mates! Thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapters!! Sorry it's taken me so long with this…_Seussical _is only just now over and this is my first free writing time in FOREVER!!!

Well, without any further ado, chapter six!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothin', mates.

____________

Chapter Six: A Reluctant Relationship

Dodger and Abby didn't stop running until the morning sun's pale rays shone down into the forest. The forest turned out to be a lot bigger than they had figured...Either that, or they were running in circles. When the sun finally glittered down onto them, they collapsed on the forest ground, gasping for air.

When she managed to breathe again, Abby looked over to Dodger, who had a hand on his wounded forehead. In the light, the wound looked deeper than she had thought, and worry filled her. But she didn't let it show. However, she did talk to him in a softer tone than before.

"We need to clean up that cut," she mumbled, looking up at him from under her tangled hair.

"We? I can do it myself, thank you very much," Dodger sighed, refusing to show vulnerability to Abby.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could. If you 'ad a mirror. But as it is, yer gonna hafta let me do it."

Dodger sighed. He was reluctant to recieve help, mainly from Abby, but a sharp pain in his forehead caused him to cave. "Fine," he sighed. "but 'urry. We can't stay on one spot fer too long."

"Yes, sir," she rolled her eyes sarcastically, getting to her feet. She quickly went over to a brook she saw near by and tore out the hem of her skirt, soaking it in the water. She returned to Dodger and cleaned the cut, despite the eye rolling and grumbling she recieved from him. Oh, how she tried to ignore the tingling sensation in her fingers from touching his face.

After a few moments, Abby handed Dodger the cloth. "'Ere," she grumbled. "'Old that on there fer a while until the bleedin' stops and you should be fine."

"So I'll live?" he smirked slightly.

"Yeah," she smiled back, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks.

"Well," he half-smiled, holding the cloth to his forehead. "I'm surprised."

"Wot?"

"When I asked if I'd live, you didn't make some stupid come-back," he laughed. "I was expecting something like 'no', or 'sadly', or somethin'."

Abby laughed as well and then playfully punched him in the arm. "I was gettin' to that part," she joked. "So--are you always this accident prone?"

"No," he chuckled. "It must be you."

"Oh yeah, that's it," she rolled her eyes. A pause followed in which Abby and Dodger sat in silence, eyeing each other suspiciously, as if waiting for the other to attack. Eventually, Abby got to her feet and walked over to a tree, leaning against it. "The sun rise sure is pretty, ain't it?"

"Sure," Dodger got to his feet and went over by her. "I guess."

"So...You think they're commin' after us yet?" She asked, picking at a piece of bark on the tree.

"Yup," Dodger nodded, tilting his hat back further on his head. "But I don't know if they're in the forest yet."

"You think they'll catch us?"

"Maybe," Dodger mumbled. "But if they do we'll just escape again."

"Unless they sentence us to death," she pointed out, shivering a little as a cold wind blew by.

"'Ere," Dodge said, taking off his jacket and offering it to her.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. You'll be cold," she shook her head, pushing the jacket away.

"No, no, it's fine," he insisted, handing it back.

Abby felt her heart race as she put his jacket on. It was so warm. She wrapped it tighter around herself, as if the jacket was Dodger himself. "Thanks," she smiled.

"Anytime," he smiled back.

Abby looked over to him and bit her lip. He was so handsome, even with that cut across his forehead, and she wanted to let him know exactly how she felt. _Well, I can't do that. No way. But I can apologize. _"Dodger..." she started. "Dodger, I...I'm...I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Dodger looked over to her in surprise.

"Fer...um...you know, bein' so awful to ya right off the bat," she finished quickly, pretending to be very interested in a string on Dodger's jacket sleeve.

"Oh," he said, digging a hole in the ground with the toe of his boot. "Yeah. That's okay, mate. I..." he groaned slightly. "This goes against everything I believe in but...I'm...I'm sorry, too."

"Oh," she smiled again, looking back down again. "I...uh...that's okay."

Dodger chuckled slightly and crossed his arms. "Good."

Abby smiled and brushed some hair off her shoulder, wrapping Dodger's jacket even tighter around her. "I don't want them to catch us, Dodge," she mumbled. "I don't want them to..." She stopped, shrugging.

But Dodger wasn't listening. "You called me Dodge," he whispered in surprise. "Ain't nobody called me that before. Except..." _Except Nancy_, he finished in his head, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Except...Who, Dodger?" she asked, a little worried she had offended him by calling him Dodge. She didn't even know where that nickname came from... She just knew she liked the sound of it.

"Never mind," he forced a smile and shrug. "Just ain't 'eard that name fer a while."

"Oh," she smiled back, glad he didn't seem to be offended. She'd hate to break their wobbly new friendship with one misstep.

Suddenly, loud barking echoed through the forest, along with the sounds of many whistles and shouting. Dodger turned to Abby.

"Well. They're here."

_________

MWAHAHAHA!!! CLIFF HANGER AGAIN!!!! Hehe...Well I hope you all liked this chappy...A bit of romance for 'em now, eh? Just what they need!! :)

Well thanks for bein' paitient on updates...And now it's time to **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!** And thanks. ;)

~Rosebud5


	7. Trapped by the Traps

'Ey there, mates! Welcome to chapter seven!! Thanks to all my reviewers...Hope you enjoy this chappy!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Oliver Twist _nor do I own Dodger...no matter how much I'd love to. XXD

~Rosebud5

_______________

Chapter Seven: Trapped by the Traps

The police's shouts and insults hurtled through the air towards Dodger and Abby's spot in the forest like bullets. Abby held Dodger's coat tight around her, her heart pounding.

"Wot do we do?" she cried in fear.

"The only thing we can do. Run," he said with surprising calmness. He took her hand in his and then they began to run. The wind whipped past them along with the shouts of the police. However, the fear Abby had felt only seconds ago dissolved into a new feeling. That of Dodger's hand in hers. However, a gun suddenly sounded in the near distance and she was jerked back into reality as a new metallic fear filled her to her fingertips.

Dodger felt his heart pound so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest. Not only were the traps yards away from them, but he was holding Abby's hand. And he liked it. Another gun sounded behind them and he felt his breath stop. Oh bloody heck. What if Abby got hurt? He would never forgive himself. Nancy had died because of him. He wasn't about to lose Abby. Not while he was alive.

He pulled her behind a tree, putting his hands on her arms, his breath comming out in raggid gasps, as was hers. "Abby, I think we should split up. We'll meet up at the clearing where we just were."

"Dodger, no!" she cried, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing them hard. "I'm so afraid, Dodger. Please don't leave me."

"I'm still 'ere," he whispered gently. "But neither of us will be if they catch us. We 'ave to split up."

"Dodge," she whispered shakily. And suddenly she threw her arms around him in a hug. Dodger felt his breath leave him, yet he hugged her back gently, knowing this would be his last minute with her. When they pulled away, he found tears streaming quietly down her face as another bullet shot sounded closer than before.

"'Ey," he whispered gently, wiping away her tears with his thumbs gently. "It's okay. Now we 'ave to run."

Abby wrapped Dodger's coat tighter around her. "You'll 'ave to meet up wiv me again, you know. I 'ave yer coat."

"Yeah," Dodger smiled sadly. "Take care of it, mate."

And with that, he turned on his heels and began running towards the bullet shots and police shouts. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Abby running the other way, oblivious to the fact that Dodger was about to give himself up for her. He smiled despite himself and continued running towards the police.

Suddenly, the cops' red suits appeared right in front of Dodger as he suddenly found himself in the strong hands of a big bobby, who glared down at him. "So, it appears we caught the Artful Dodger, hmm?"

"Missed me?" Dodger smirked, hoping the cop couldn't see the fear and saddness in his face.

Another cop pushed the barrel of his gun into Dodger's side. Jack winced but kept his smirk plastered on his face like a mask. "Where's the girl?" the bobby demanded.

"Wot girl?" Dodger asked with a nervous laugh. The cop cocked the gun, causing Dodger's breath to hitch. "Oh, 'er," he mumbled. "She 'ated me as much as you all do and ran in the opposite direction I did. She never even came into the forest wiv me. If you want to catch 'er, you 'ave quite a way to go." He struggled a little, but the cop pushed the gun further into his side and the dogs growled fiercely.

"Mr. Dawkins," the cop snapped. "You better not be lyin' to us."

"Lyin'? To a couple of fine gentlemen such as yerselves? Never," Dodger smirked.

"Mr. Dawkins," the bobby who was holding him boomed. "You're under arrest for--"

"Wait!" Dodger said quickly, formulating a plan in his mind. Oh, yes, he had one. A crazy, insane, mad one. But he wasn't going back to jail. "Don't you guys want to handcuff me outside of the forest?"

"Why on Earth would we do that?" the police rolled his eyes.

"Because this forest is haunted," Dodger spouted before he could stop himself.

"Don't be foolish boy--"

"No, really!" Dodger insisted, spinning around to face the other cops who were surrounding him. "Ain't you 'eard the stories?"

"What...stories?" the bobby asked slowly, eyeing Dodger with suspicion.

Dodger took a deep breath. It was time to do one of the things he did best. Lie.

________________

Night time in a dark forest alone was terrifying. Abby made her way blindly through the trees and roots, keeping Dodger's jacket wrapped tighter than ever around her slim frame. Tears had been falling from her eyes for a steady hour at least. How could she have been such an idiot? She should have known. Dodger had given himself up for her.

She drew in a shuddering breath. She had returned to the spot where the poliece had been as soon as she realized what Dodger had done. But the clearing was empty. She was too late. Dodger...The boy she was sure hated her guts...Had given himself up to the cops for her. She silently cursed herself for the thousandth time.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap behind her. She gasped, turning around in terror.

"Who's there?" she cried out, her voice cracking.

But no sooner had she said that then did the dam break.

Dodger stepped out from behind a tree, smiling shyly. And Abby fell to the ground in a river of tears.

__________

Awww!!! Dodger's okay!!! Ya'll honestly thought I'd make Dodger be locked up again without Abby? Not in this lifetime!!

So...umm...all I can say is...REVIEW!!! Thanks, mates!

~Rosebud5


	8. As Long As You Need Me

'Ey there, mates! Again...sorry for the slow update...I hope this chappy makes up for it!! My computer's been fried for a while and I am just now getting it back! *Hugs computer* I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!! Ahem... Not to mention I'm working on another fan-fiction chapter book about Alice and the Mad Hatter...I'm trying to at least have three chapters before I publish that one though...And so working on two chapter books is tricky...and I've been in more of a Hatter mood...but suddenly I just had a wave of Dodger fan-girldom!! haha

So I hope ya'll are enjoying me story...So here's chapter eight! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Woop-de-doo. Nothing has changed. I only own Abby. And want to own Dodger. The end.

~Rosebud5

* * *

Chapter Eight: As Long as You Need Me

Abby sat in a heap on the forest ground, sobbing hysterically. Dodger bit his lip, worry filling him. He quickly knelt down by her, gently putting an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"'Ey," he crooned, rubbing her shoulders gently. "'Ey, it's okay."

"Dodger," she cried. "I'm such a bloody awful person!"

"No you ain't," he laughed gently. "No matter wot I've said--"

"Dodge, you gave yerself up fer me! I wouldn't 'ave done that!" The horrible reality struck her like a slap. "I wouldn't 'ave risked my own neck fer yers! I wouldn't 'ave ran right to 'em..." She stopped, crying harder. "Dodge, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he whispered, not really hurt by her words, more taken aback at how forward and honest she was with him. "Don't worry about that."

"Not worry?" Abby cried. "Dodge, if you wasn't the one runnin' to the cops and I was, then you'd be dead right now. You could be dead anyway! You gave yerself up to 'em fer me! 'Ow did you escape, anyway?"

"Don't worry about that now," Dodger said soothingly.

"Dodge, you don't understand!" she sobbed. "I can't lose you."

"You ain't losin' me. I'm right here," he mumbled. Abby looked up at him sadly, and then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Dodger tensed at first, and then allowed himself to hug her back. Abby held him close. He was alive...no thanks to her. She hugged him tighter, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Dodge...What if I lost you?" she whispered shakily, holding him close. "What if I lost you like I lost--" and she stopped abruptly, tensing in his arms.

"Lost who?" he mumbled quietly, looking towards the face laying on his shoulder.

"Nobody," she whispered, wiping her tears away, putting on her tough-girl mask yet again. She pulled away from him, ashamed of her break-down in front of Dodger. "Look we should be gettin' on our way again."

"Abby," he stopped her, pulling her back to him. "Please tell me." When she didn't reply, he gently cupped her face in his hands. "Abby. Was it that Jim you mentioned a few days ago?" Abby nodded. "Wot did he do to you?"

"'E...'E..." Abby shook her head. And then she told Dodger a story he never wanted to hear again. And the worst part? It sounded just like Nancy and Sikes. Only the ending was different. He died yes, but by way of the cops. And she was caught too, but only sentenced to jail time, which was when she met Dodger.

When she finished, Dodger just sat there, trying to absorb it all. The girl he was sitting to was just like Nancy. No, not like Nancy. Nobody could ever be like Nancy. But she was pretty darn close. He looked over at her and saw she was biting her lip, fighting back more tears. He gently held her closer. She leaned her head against his chest, sniffing softly. "Thank you, Dodger," she whispered.

"Wot for?"

"Fer listening."

Dodger laughed softly and gently ran his hand through her hair. "Anytime."

She suddenly looked up at Dodger from her position in his arms. "Dodger? I just spilled my guts to you. It's yer turn. I don't know nothin' about you expect what I've learned in the past days."

Jack felt his heart clench. Talking about 'feelings' was never something he enjoyed. In fact, he tried to stay as far away from them as possible. He glanced down at Abby, opening his mouth to protest. But then he saw her face: kind and caring. And in that moment, he knew he couldn't hide everything from her. He had never really opened up to Nancy. It was time to say something...anything...about himself to _this_ Nancy.

"It ain't exactly a pretty story," he mumbled. He tried to put on a nonchalant grin, but he could feel it faltering even as he spoke. "My mother died when I was born, and my dad blamed me. 'E...'e wasn't exactly the ideal father. 'E...um..." Dodger stopped, shrugging, fighting off the painful memories of his father and the way he treated him. Abby didn't need to know about that. "Well I guess it don't matter wot 'e did. All wot matters is I got out of there when I was a kid and became a member of a gang of pickpockets. I was the best at it," he added with a smile. "Second in command. The Artful Dodger..." he mumbled. He shook his head, stopping the potential flashback. "Anyway, that's pretty much it. At least all you need to know fer right now," he finished, decidedly leaving out the bit about Nancy.

Abby took a deep breath. She knew what Dodger's father must have done to him. She could see the pain in Dodger's eyes. She gently stroked some hair off his forehead, and then put a hand on his cheek. "Dodger, I'm so sorry."

"It don't really matter, now does it mate?" he laughed slightly. "It's just us now, ain't it? No Jim, no parents, nothin'."

Abby looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah."

Suddenly, she kissed him. He blinked, suprised, and then kissed her back. When they pulled apart, Abby was grinning, and Dodger figured he was doing the same.

"Dodger, I think I may be a little bit in love with you," she whispered.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I--" _Go on. Say it. Three little words. I love you. It ain't that hard._

But it was hard. Any person he'd ever loved, he had lost. And he couldn't lose Abby. But when he looked over at her, there was no stopping the words from coming.

"I love you too."

* * *

Awwww!!!! *Sing-song voice* Dodger's got a gi-i-rlfriend!!!! Hehehe anyway, I apologize again for the slow update. However, summer break starts in two weeks and hopefully updates will be much more frequent on this and my Hatter chapter book. Sadly, I may not update again for the next two weeks due to finals. Oh, what I would give to be writing instead of spending hours thinking about biology...Ah, the cruel ways of the last weeks of school. Then again I might update sooner if I get the chance...we shall see!!! :)

You know what comes now don't you? **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! ~~~~~**

~Rosey


	9. Shadow and Memory

'Ello all! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story so far! So here's chapter nine...Hope you all enjoy! Reviews gets you a hug from Dodger! ;}  
Dodger: Huh? Wot? But I don't wanna--  
Rosey: Ahem. *Glares*  
Dodger: *Ugg* Fiiinee...  
Rosey: *Smiles contentidely*

~Rosey

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Shadow and Memory**

Dodger blinked heavily. It had to be about five in the morning and he had gotten absolutely no sleep the last night. After he and Abby had admitted they loved each other, they had spent about an hour just talking about nothing. They had just wanted to hear the other's voice. After a while, Abby had fallen asleep in his arms, a small smile on her face. He knew he couldn't sleep as well...someone had to keep watch in case the bobbies returned. He had thought about waking her several times, but then decided he had to be the "gentleman" and let her rest. But he was about to give up on being a gentleman and give in to the heavy blanket of sleep he could feel pressing on him.

He tried to distract his mind with something...anything. _Nancy. _His heart stopped. That was the first thing he thought of. Nancy. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

_"Dodger," _he heard a whisper in his head.

"No," he whispered back, squeezing his eyes shut. But that didn't do anything. The voice was in his mind.

_"Dodger, please don't blame yourself."_

_I 'ave to, Nancy. I turned you in to Sikes. I told him you was goin' to take Oliver back to the Brownlows. And he killed you because of that._

_"You were scared, Dodger. You felt like you 'ad no choice."_

_But I did 'ave a choice. I could 'ave lied. I could 'ave refused._

_"And you would be dead."_

_Better me than you, Nance. _

_"No, Dodge. Don't you see? Someone needs you."_

Dodger glanced over to Abby and smiled softly. But then his mind slipped back to Nancy.

_I needed YOU, Nance. Didn't you see that? You were the only person I could even open up to a little bit. I needed you._

_"I'm 'ere now."_

_No, you're not. You're dead, Nancy. _

_"Abby's 'ere."_

_It'll 'urt to move on after losin' you._

_"I know. But Abby will be there to ease the pain. Just be open fer 'er. I know you 'ate bein' open. But it's wot you need to do to 'eal."_

Dodger took a deep breath and then glaned over to Abby. He closed his eyes. _Good-bye, Nancy._

_"Good-bye, Dodger. And good luck."_

* * *

"Dodger? Dodger, wake up," Dodger heard a voice, but it sounded so far away. He blinked and then opened his eyes. He found Abby kneeling down by him, stroking his hair and smiling gently. "Rise and shine, luv."

Dodger smiled softly and raised himself up on his elbows. "Good morning," Abby whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

"Mmmm..." was all Dodger managed before taking her in his arms and kissing her softly. "Mornin'." He looked at the sky, now bright with sun. "Blast. Must 'ave fallen asleep. Sorry. I tried to stay awake and watch after ya--"

"Remember? You ain't a gentleman," she giggled, laying beside him and resting her head on his chest.

"Abby, there was something I didn't tell you last night. I should 'ave told you this, but I---" he shrugged.

"Tell me now," she murmured, putting a hand on his cheek.

"You know 'ow you was in love before?" he hesitated. Abby bit her lip and nodded sadly. "Well, so was I."

"I figured I wasn't the first girl in yer life," she smiled gently. "Wot 'appened to 'er?"

"She...uh...she went 'ome."

"Huh?"

"She was an angel. And she went 'ome," he bit his lip.

"Dodge, I ain't never 'eard you that deep."

"Yeah, and don't get used to it," he laughed slightly, kissing her on the head.

'Well, am I an angel?" she asked with a smirk.

"No," Dodger smirked back. "Yer more like me."

Abby paused. "So I am an angel."

Dodger chuckled and slowly sat up, a new resolve suddenly filling him. "Abby, I think I know of a place where we can be safe, at least fer a while. We'd get food and some decent sleep."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before, Dodge?" Abby scolded, leaning against him.

"Just thought of it. C'mon. We're goin' to London."

* * *

The house was bigger than Dodger remembered. It was around midafternoon, and he was finally back in London, this time with Abby. Her hand in his made this task not seem quite so daunting. Taking a deep breath, he rang the bell outside the door. Moments later, the door swung open.

"Oh my gosh. Dodger? Is that you?"

Dodger shrugged, cocking a half-smile. "'Ello, Oliver."

* * *

Hehe...He's baaaack! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chappy...Dodger finally feels like he's finally made amends with Nancy, there was more DodgerXAbby romance, and the kid is back!

So now all I can say is **REVIEW! **And you'll get a Dodger hug! :)

~Rosey


	10. Enemies in Disguise

'Ello all! Oy, summer is FINALLY HERE! *Dances* I'm so relieved! Well, now I hope to have more time to work on this story and my Hatter one, as well as another fic I have spinning around in my head...o_O

Well this should be the second to last chapter in this story! We'll see...sometimes these suckers like to write themselves, you know. lol

Well, all I can say now is R&R! :)

~Rosebud5

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Enemies in Disguise**

Oliver Twist stood in the doorway of his posh house, staring in shock at Dodger and Abby, who stood akwardly in front of him.

"D-Dodger...What are you doing here?" he squeaked.

"Well 'ello to you to, kid," Dodger smirked. Suddenly, Oliver seemed to break out of his dazed state and threw his arms around Dodger in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy to see you! And out of jail! It must have been because of good behavior," Oliver beamed up at Dodger.

Both Dodger and Abby broke out into peals of laughter. "Good behavior?" Dodger said between gasps of breath. "It's like you don't know me at all!"

Oliver broke from the embrace, and looked up at his friend in suprise. "Then what are you doing out of prison?"

"You gonna let me in or not?" Dodger crossed his arms.

"Who's that?" Oliver pointed to Abby, suspicion in his eyes.

"This is Abby. My...a very good friend," Dodger smiled to Abby.

"Hello, ma'am," Oliver bowed grandly.

"Get up, mate," Dodger chuckled.

"No, no, 'e's quite the gentleman," Abby laughed, pulling a somewhat elegant curtsey.

"No 'e ain't," Dodger rolled his eyes. "'E ain't even lettin' us in."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Oliver mumbled, opening the door further and gesturing inside. "Please come in." As Dodger and Abby walked inside, Oliver continued. "Mr. Brownlow, Miss Rose, and Miss Bedwin are all out of town for a funeral but they didn't want me to come for fear of my tender heart being injured at the sight of a dead person whom I was not even aquainted with."

Dodger looked at Oliver for a moment before sighing. "Well you ain't changed much, 'ave you mate?"

Abby and Dodger looked around the room in awe. It was huge and posh and polished, far from the dirty cells and grimy forest they had been in for several days. "Oliver, 'ow can you stand livin' in 'ere?" Dodger asked.

"Oh I quite like it," Oliver smiled. "Especially my silken bed sheets and golden toilet bowl!"

Dodger snorted in an attempt to stifle a laugh. "Right..."

"So Dodger, what are you doing here anyway?" Oliver quizzed, straightening his velvet jacket.

"Well me and Abby escaped from the traps and-"

"Wait. You _escaped_?" Oliver's face twisted in shock. "Dodger, that's against the law."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Dodger rolled his eyes. "'Ow else do you expect me to get out of prison?"

"Dodger, that's wrong," Oliver said slowly. "You shouldn't have escaped. And now you're coming to me for shelter?"

"Well, mate, I saved yer posh little hiney just a few months ago. 'As the posh life really done this to ya?" Dodger asked angrily, feeling Abby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dodger, I-" Oliver stopped, shaking his head. "Right. I'm sorry. Umm...I have to go get something real quickly I left at...the museum I visited this morning. I shall be back soon. Help yourself to food and what not. I'll be back," Oliver grabbed a hat off the hat rack and quickly ducked out the door.

Dodger stood akwardly in the entry-way, watching the door for a moment before turning to Abby. "Well that's weird. Usually 'e won't shut up or leave me alone."

Abby shrugged, linking arms with him. "'E said 'e'd be right back, Dodge."

Dodger nodded, leaning against the stair case and then sitting down on one of the steps. "It just doesn't seem like him."

Abby sat by him. "Well, we're alone in this 'uge, fancy 'ouse, mate. You wanna ransack it and make a run for it?"

"No," Dodger laughed. "The kid is like a little brother to me. I'm not stealin' from him...or this rich family who took him off our 'ands," he added with a snicker.

Abby crossed her arms. "Yer not goin' soft on me are you?"

Dodger laughed again. "Don't worry, mate. I'm not goin' wimpy on ya. I'm just not gonna steal from Oliver."

"I can respect that," Abby smiled. "Let's wait for 'im to come back 'ere then."

"You got it."

Abby leaned her head against Dodger's shoulder and closed her eyes. Within two minuets, they were both sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Abby and Dodger awoke with a jolt as the door slammed open.

"Oliver?" Dodger asked nervously, getting to his feet and pulling Abby up along with him.

Oliver stood in the doorway, an unreadable look on his face. "Um...Dodger, would you please come outside for a moment? You too, Miss Abby?"

"Sure thing kid," Dodger felt worry fill him as he pulled Abby towards the door. "Is something wrong?"

And then two huge cops grabbed them. One took Abby and one took Dodger.

"Wot the bloody 'eck?" Dodger cried, trying to yank out of the trap's grasp as handcuffs were snapped onto his wrists.

"I'm sorry, Dodger," Oliver mumbled sadly. "Mr. Brownlow has taught me right from wrong. And what you did was very wrong."

"Wot else 'as 'e taught you?" Dodger snapped. "Not to 'elp yer friends who 'elped you when no-one else would 'ave? To betray one of yer best friends?"

"I'm sorry, Dodger," Oliver sighed, turning to go into his house. But as Dodger and Abby were being dragged away, he could only think of one thing. Some words Dodger had told him only a few months ago. _Friends are just enemies in disguise. You can't trust nobody._

* * *

Please, please don't hate me! I just honestly thought that if Oliver had been brainwashed by the posh ways of life for long enough, he would have turned them in. Besides, I myself never could stand Oliver...I always found him somewhat wimpy. Please no hate-reviews...Pwease...? I'm sorry if I made any Oliver-fans mad...But honestly, this is a Dodger fic. Oliver's not the star here. ;)

Well all I can say now is **REVIEW REVIEW!**

~Rosebud5


	11. Find a Better Road

*SQUEEE!* LAST CHAPTER, MATES! That's right! After about a year of slow updates, re-writes, dozens of story ideas that didn't make the final cut, hours of watching _Oliver Twist_ for reference, figuring out my OC Abby, and plenty of hours trying to get into the dark corners of Dodger's mind, I now give you the last installment of "The Artful Escape." How does it feel? Bittersweet, that's for sure...Hope you all enjoy this last chapter and all the twists and turns inside it.

Thanks to all my reviewers...If it wasn't for you, I'd still be writing chapter one.

Well, enjoy this last chapter and don't forget to **REVIEW!**

~Rosebud5

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Find a Better Road**

_Dark. Cold. Afraid. And I brought 'er to this. _These thoughts simply would not leave Dodger's head as he sat on the cold cell floor of the prison, Abby hunched beside him, her face buried in his shoulder. _I can't believe Oliver turned us in. I can't believe I went to 'im in the first place. Wot was I thinkin'?_

"Dodger?" Abby's voice sounded timid and afraid-far from what Dodger was used to. "Wot do you think they're gonna do to us?"

Dodger shrugged, and brought her in closer to him, kissing her gently. "It's gonna be okay." _I 'ope._

Suddenly, the door to the cell flew open and a bobby stood towering over them. Dodger leaped to his feet, crossing his arms. "Wot's the matter, eh? Ain't you ever 'eard of knockin'?"

"Hush up, boy. The judge wishes to speak to you."

"Oh 'e does, does 'e? Wot, ain't 'e gonna wait fer the trial? Or is 'e just to excited to meet the ol' Artful Dodger?" Dodger smirked.

"He wishes to speak with you," the trap repeated coldly, taking out a pair of handcuffs and snapping them on to Dodger's wrists. Though he was confused and slightly afraid, Dodger turned to Abby, winked and smiled, and then allowed the bobby to lead him out of the cell and down the hall. Soon, they reached a room at the far end of the prison. The judge unlocked the handcuffs and shoved Dodger into the room.

Dodger was surprised to find that the room wasn't as intimidating as he thought it would be. A large desk was at the front of the room, and two small chairs were in front of it. A painting of the king and queen hung on one wall, and the British flag hung beside the desk. The judge sat in his chair, with his back turned to Dodger. "Are you the one who calls himself 'The Artful Dodger'?" the voice of the judge asked calmly.

"Yes sir. The one and only," Dodger replied, tilting his hat slightly down further over his face.

And then the judge turned around in his chair to face Dodger. And then the artful one felt instantly sick. _His father. _The judge was his bloody father. Jack hadn't seen him since he was nine, when he tossed him into the streets and threatened him with death if he ever returned. Dodger closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain that suddenly poured down onto him.

"Jack?" the voice of his father was as shocked as Dodger felt himself. The teenager glanced up at his father again, and then looked away, not being able to look in those eyes.

"Wot are you doin' 'ere?" Dodger tried to keep his voice under control. "When did you become a judge?"

"Jack," his father got to his feet.

"No!" Dodger shouted without meaning to, and backing up against the wall. "Just sentence me to death. Go ahead. Wouldn't be any different than wot you did to me the first nine years of my life."

"Jack, listen to me," Mr. Dawkins said quietly.

"Why should I?" Dodger snapped. "And it's not Jack anymore. I'm the Artful Dodger."

"Alright then, Dodger," his father amended. "Listen to me. When I kicked you out, I realized what I fool I had been. It was not your fault your mother passed away. I just blamed it on you because I had nobody else to blame it on. And then I turned to the rum and gin...I realized what I did was wrong, son. So I worked hard to make an honest living and eventually became a magistrate." Dodger said nothing, only remained pressed against the wall, tense and ready to fight if needed. "Jack," his father mumbled, slipping back to using the Dodger's real name. "I'm truly sorry for how I treated you. Can you forgive me?"

"No," Dodger shook his head, taking a step towards his father. "You completely ruined everythin'. I never 'ad a real child'ood, you know that?" his voice slowly rose. "And then I became a thief because I 'ad nowhere to go." _Well...not that I mind that one,_ he added, but just to himself. He carried on quickly. "And now I'm about to be sentenced to death. Wot, you wanna carry it out yerself? You'd love that, wouldn't ya?"

"Jack," he father stopped him. "I'm not going to sentence you to anything. All charges are dropped."

"Wot?" Dodger looked up in shock. "Wot are you doin' 'ere?"

"It is my fault that you are in this position. I realize that. And so you're free. All charges dropped."

Dodger felt nothing. No shock, no confusion, nothing. But then he remembered Abby. "Drop Abby's charges, too. She's the one who was brought in 'ere with me. I ain't goin' nowhere without 'er."

Mr. Dawkins rubbed his eyes wearily and then nodded. "Very well. Will that help you forgive me?"

"No. Nothin' can do that, mate," Dodger shot back.

His father nodded. "I understand. Well, you are free to go. The police won't question me. I'll just tell them your charges are dropped."

Dodger could only nod. His head was spinning to fast for anything to really register. He opened the door and cast one last look at his father.

"Thank you," he whispered quickly, before darting out of the room and into the hall. He heard his father tell the bobby the charges were dropped and to go release Abby as well. The trap didn't protest, he simply lead Dodger back to Abby's cell, where he opened the door and then left them alone.

"Dodger, wot 'appened?" Abby asked in shock, getting to her feet and running over to him, hugging him hard.

"The charges are dropped," he replied in a distant voice.

Abby pulled apart from the embrace and stared at him as if he had just spoken a foreign language. "Wot?"

"They're dropped. We're free to go," he replied, concentrating on not falling over.

"Wot? 'Ow?" Abby demanded, joy filling her face.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get out of 'ere," he mumbled, turning on his heels to leave.

"Dodge!" Abby grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Where do we go? Wot do we do now?"

"Well," Dodger smiled gently and shrugged. "There's a million roads out there. All we gotta do is find one, and go."

**The End!**

* * *

Yes, that's the end! *Sniff* After about a year of slow updates and lots of hard work, this is the end of this one! Just a few things to address real quickly:

**Maynard: **Remember him from chapter one? Well, I was planning on bringing him back in this last chapter, but it simply didn't work. Sorry to all you rabid Maynard fans out there...Write your own fic about him if you wanna! ;)

**Abby and Dodger...More?: **Maybe...I have to work on my Hatter fic now and another one I'm planning on, but if the summer gets long enough, there may be more AbbyXDodger stories. We'll see!

**Oliver Fans, I Apologize: **I'm aware I made Oliver slightly OOC in this, but I never really liked him. I always thought Dodger was much more interesting and what not, and thought Oliver just wasn't as cool in general. After all, if you read the novel, the kid spent his last bit of money on a clean pair of socks. I kid you not. Socks.

**Dodger's Father as a Judge: **Shocking? Yes. Unlikely? I'm not so sure. If he really had a change of heart, you never know...

**Is this the end of all Dodger stories from me?: **Heeeeck no! I already have some ideas for more one shots and stuff! But for a while I'll be writing Hatter stories, from both Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland _and _Syfy's Alice. _But don't worry! Dodger's far from gone!

**Thanks to: **Each and every one of my reviewers! Mainly Twilly Twills, hyperbanana16, and Shizuku Tsukishima749. You guys are amazing and kept me writing!

Well all I can say now is **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** Thanks so much! :)

Love always,

Rosebud5


End file.
